scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Petrie
'''Petrie '''is an main character from The Land Before Time series Roles * He played Marsupilami in Petrie (a.k.a. Marsupilami). * He And Ducky Played Mrs. Potts In Beauty and the Sleepy Unicorn * He Played Dodger in Abigail And Company * He Played Fairy Zak In Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) * He Played Derek in The Loud Princess * He Played Puffin in The Mixed Breed Dog Princess * He Played Roo in The Many Adventures of Zak Saturday (1977) * He Played Lumerie in Beauty And the Puffin * He Played Tod (Young And Adult) in The Pterodactyl and the Glider * He Played Jean Bob In The Wolf Princess * He Played Bromley in The Moonflower Bat * He also Played Dodger in ??? And Company * He Played Georgette In Bella And Company * He Played Rita in ??? And Company * He and Ducky Plays Puffin in The ??? Princess * He Played Stove in Beauty and the Badger * He And Ducky Played Zazu In The Puffin King (2019) * He Played Swan Odette in The Pterodactyl Hamster Alien * He Played Big Mama in The Heart and the Diamond (The Fox And The Houn) (DiaRockz) * He Played Speed in The Spotted Dog Princess * He Payed Tramp in Ducky and the Petrie * He Played Puffin in The Cheetah Princess * He Played Himself In Oonalan * He Played Dopey in Oona White And The Seven Animals * He played Bunnicula in Petrie (Bunnicula) * He played LincoIn Loud in The Loud House (CartoonAnimationFan06 Animal Style) * He Played Sultan in Bat and the Streetrat and Beauty And The Grey Dog * He Played Timon in The Horse King (Rat Terrier Fan Style) * He Played Tito in Rocky And Company * He Played Skits In Ruby Speaks * He Played Himself in Russell and Company * He Played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Badger * He Played Boomer in The Police Pup and the Fire Pup * He Played Himself in Beauty and the Black Horse * He Played Wardrobe in Lion Cub and the Female Horse * He Played Francis in Littlefoot And Company * He Played Edgar In Once Upon A Valley * He Played Otto in Puppy Dog Rock (Puffin Rock) * He played Steve in Wonder Animal Park * He Played Swan Odette In The Pterodactyl Prince * He Played Puffin in The Husky Pup Princess * He Played The White Rabbit In Carly in Petland * He Played Jean Bob in The ??? Princess * He Played Dodger in Flower the Bat And Company * He Played Timon in The Grey Dog King * He Played??? In Its A Pet Pet World * He Played Gibby in IRuby * He Played Khan In Cloverlan * He Played Batty Koda in The Great Valley (FernGully) * He Aslo Played Lumerie in Beauty and The ??? * He Aslo Played Dodger in Michelle and Company * He Played Jean Bob in The Human Bat * He Played Georgette in ??? and Company * He Played Phillpe in Beauty and the Fire Pup * He Played Wardrobe in ??? and the ??? * He Played??? In Odette in The Great Valley * He Also Played Puffin in The ??? Princess * He Aslo Played Dodger in??? And Company Gallery Petrie.png DuckyandPetrie.jpg| With his Girlfriend Ducky Petrie flying.jpg Petrie-the-land-before-time-iii-the-time-of-the-great-giving-68.6.jpg| Ticked Off Petrie Petrie-the-land-before-time-v-the-mysterious-island-21.1.jpg Petrie-the-land-before-time-30.6.jpg Petrie-the-land-before-xiv-journey-of-the-brave-47.6.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Males Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Tiny But Mighty Category:Cute Kids Category:Dinosaurs